This invention relates to a cylindrical rotary transducer used for a video camera or a video deck.
Generally, in video cameras provided with a rotary head of the helical scan type, a cylindrical rotary transducer for effecting transmission and reception of signals in a non-contact manner is used for the rotary cylinder in order to make an electrical connection between the magnetic head and the fixed cylinder (camera chassis side).
FIG. 1 indicates such a transducer for 8-channel signal transmission.
The configuration of the cylindrical rotary transducer comprises a stator core 1 sintered and molded of a high permeability material such as ferrite, etc.; a rotary core 2 fitted into a slot 1A of the stator core 1 and rotating therein so that the core 2 confronts within the inside surface of the slot 1A of the stator core 1, and sintered and molded of a high permeability material such as ferrite, etc.; and stator coils 3 and rotary coils 4 embedded into a plurality of grooves 1a and 2a annularly formed so that they are opposite to each other at the opposite surface of these cores 1 and 2.
Free coil ends (not shown) of the rotary coils 4 fitted on the rotary core 2 side are entwined or wound on pins 6 of a base plate or board 5 affixed on the upper end in FIG. 1 of the core 2, and are connected to a magnetic head (not shown) through these pins 6.
Free coil ends 3A of the stator coils 3 as shown in FIG. 2, drawn out onto a flexible printed film strip 7 affixed on the lower end of the core 1. The free coil ends 3A 3 are soldered, one by one, to land portions 8 of metal strips of a connection terminal 8A formed on the film strip 7 and are connected to respective electronic circuits on the camera chassis side through a wiring harness 7a.
In such a cylindrical rotary transducer, when a predetermined signal current from the electronic circuit on the camera chassis side is delivered to, for example, the stator coil 3 on the stator core 1 side, a magnetic flux is produced in the coil 3. As a result, a signal current corresponding, to the above signal current is induced in the rotary coil 4 on the rotary core 2 side which is interlinked with the above magnetic flux. The signal current thus produced is delivered to the magnetic head. Thus, the stator side and the rotor side can be electrically connected in a non-contact manner through the cylindrical rotary transducer.
Meanwhile, in the conventional cylindrical rotary transducer, as stated above, it is necessary to draw out respective the free coil ends 3A one by one to solder them by manual work in order to connect the free coil ends 3A and the respective electronic circuits of the camera chassis. Terminal processing by such a soldering is extremely complicated or troublesome.
For this reason, it has been strongly required for such a cylindrical rotary transducer of this kind that the terminal processing applied to the coils is carried out automatically.